Shattered Glass
by KrasnayaSquare
Summary: What would happen if Kakashi was horribly injured while saving Naruto? A sad and bloody angsty story featuring an unknown villian, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.


Shattered Glass

Author's note: Okay, two people wrote this story. Most of this story was written by Breanne (she doesn't have a account, but I do, so that's why this is up on mine. I did write some of it, after all.) We were in the mood for story full of angst. Enjoy :D Oh and you'll understand the name of the story at the very end.

Edit: Oct 12, 2004: I fixed some of the spelling and fixed the format. Yay ;

Edit: Oct. 14, 2006: Revampage...

"Naruto, be careful-"

His words were stopped by the sickening sound of ripping skin and squirting blood. He knew this was coming, but he didn't care. His comrade was alright.

No, he wasn't all right. Naruto was calling his sensei's name.

Naruto started at him in shock; blood was all over Naruto's face. His face began to twist and contort into what vaguely looked like a fox.

"No... don't," he sputtered, coughing up blood, and then his world went spiraling into a black abyss.

Kakashi-sensei! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He could feel his rage building in him. Through the haze he could hear his sensei say weakly, "No... don't."

He hesitated, but the sight of Kakashi falling to the ground renewed his rage. He could smell blood. Kakashi's blood. Everything within him screamed, "Kill that strange man, kill him, kill him."

He turned to face the attacker. The man was smirking.

Naruto lunged.

Sasuke stumbled back. He couldn't believe what his sensei had done.

He saved Naruto's life.

...but in return...

Sasuke shook his head and willed his legs to walk up to Kakashi. His legs lasted him until he got close enough to see the end of the spear sticking out of his sensei's body. He fell to his knees.

Kakashi was losing blood fast.

Sasuke pulled the spear from Kakashi's gut, causing Kakashi to make a sharp grunt in pain.

"Sakura, come here, quick."

Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasuke calling her name. She ran forward and stopped suddenly at the sight before her.

"Let me have part of your tunic," she heard Sasuke say.

Her arms automatically tore off the bottom half of her tunic without question and handed it to Sasuke. What had Naruto done this time?

His eyes fluttered open. Everything was oddly calm. Sasuke and Sakura were just hovering over him.

What?

Sasuke was applying pressure to his wound. Reality came back to him in an enormous wave. Pain seared throughout his entire body, it was hard for him to breathe.

Wait.

Naruto. Where was he? Was he okay? Then the sound came back to him. Sasuke was breathing heavily, Sakura kept shrieking, his own breath was raspy, and he could hear something... a fox?

"Naruto," he gasped, pulling himself slightly upright as best he could to look for Naruto.

"Naruto's fine," Sasuke grunted. "Stay still."

Kakashi relented and allowed himself to be gently pushed back to the ground. But his eyes continued to dart back and forth, trying to keep himself alert. He tried to see Naruto, see anything, but his vision faded to black.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto screeched.

And he did kill him, slowly.

He moved back and forth, toying with his prey. The man tried desperately to get away, this mere child was suddenly more frightening than a grown man. The unknown man may have been stealthy, but he was oddly easy to kill.

One frighteningly fast punch and the man was on his back; a kick in the side and he was on his stomach. Naruto grabbed what was left of the spear and struck the man twice in the side.

Naruto smirked.

He let the man lay there for a while and bleed until he heard Kakashi groan in pain. One last strike in the side was thrown across the field. But not all in one piece. Naruto had used the piece of the spear to decapitate him.

"No," Kakashi said softly.

Naruto stopped. He looked around him. He couldn't believe what he had just done, but he lacked much reason to care. Kakashi was hurt. Naruto spun around and raced toward his sensei. He skid to a stop and fell to his knees. Sasuke and Sakura moved away like repelling magnets. Naruto didn't care what they did.

Naruto snatched the blood-encrusted cloth that Sasuke had dropped and pressed it against the wound.

"Kakashi-sensei, why?" he choked. Tears ere welling up, but he wasn't going to cry. He was a ninja.

"I will never let my comrades die," Kakashi rasped. "You will be great one day, Naruto." He choked again, tasting the bitter residue of blood in his mouth.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"No I'm n-"

He was stopped by Kakashi's now feeble hand over his mouth.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well! Don't just stand there! GET HELP!"

And they gladly ran away. Naruto was a monster.

Naruto looked back down at Kakashi. His hand still touched Naruto's face.

"You will be a great shinobi," he whispered.

Then Kakashi's arm went limp.

Naruto's scream could have shattered glass.


End file.
